Needlestack
by Meyuga
Summary: SasukeOC. Stupid and fluffy, but it was my first time finishing anything. xD


Crickets chirped and composed their nightly orchestra. The fireflies flitted lazily in the sky, blinking on and off against the dark indigo sky. The sweet grass swayed as the summer's breeze tugged it this way and that. The trees were all align to each other, creating columns. The blanket was smoothed out over the green carpet, making small insignificant bugs scurry to find a new place of shelter on a different blade of grass. The lazy night was enjoyable.

I sighed softly, nestling into the plush material of the blanket. I inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla and filing it away into my memory. That was a sent I didn't wanna forget any time soon. I shivered, the night breeze blowing against my skin. I cuddled deeper inside his hoodie. I looked up, hearing a twig snap quietly. I frowned. Why was he trying to sneak up on me? I huffed in silent agony, letting my head fall back down onto my folded arms, my oak brown hair spilling over my limbs.

It seemed like forever, but sure enough, I heard the familiar flick of a lighter and instantly there was a soft, dim glow around our little set up. I lifted my head, staring into two onyx orbs. I couldn't help but utter a soft laugh. His face softened as he sat back, his legs spread slightly to allow me to lean back into him. Once I shifted, that's exactly what I did. I leaned back into his cold frame, my eyes fluttering shut as soon as I rested my head against his shoulder, my arms lost inside his infamous navy blue hoodie. Forget the blanket smell, I committed his scent to memory. His long arms wrapped around me, locking in front of my chest. We stayed like that for a while, just listening to the crickets and the occasional car that dared to drift by. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Sakura. . ." he murmured quietly.

I smiled a bit. I loved it when he called me that, even though it wasn't my true name. I immediately opened my eyes, my hues searching his onyx orbs for any sort of emotion. Was I in trouble? Was he mad? Did we have to talk!? I started feeling the panic bubble up inside of me, but I forced it back with a swallow.

"Hm?" I asked gently, the sound coming out like I was half asleep. I wiggled my nose slightly; a habit I had when I didn't like something. He chuckled, soft but husky in my ear. The shiver had nothing to do with the cold, I assure you. A smile played in his eyes as he analyzed what I was doing, his pale hand cradling my equally pale face. I relaxed visibly, my shoulders sagging effortlessly with relief. He shook his head, laughing quietly again.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

I frowned again. What was that suppose to mean?! I tilted my head as much as I could in his grasp. "What do you mean. .?" I asked, the curiosity emphasized in my small voice. He touched his lips to my forehead, the motion making me close my eyes. That was what left me breathless. I smiled gently, pressing my head against his cool lips.

"I mean, what am I suppose to do with myself. . I love you too much." he whispered.

His breath was warm and sweet against my face. I inhaled inconspicuously and watched his movements. That's the thing about ninjas, we're constantly analyzing movements and being five steps ahead of the other. I searched his eyes for anything that remotely related to a lie in that last statement, but there was nothing. How could he, Sasuke Uchiha, fall in love with me, the most imperfect girl in Konoha. I wasn't even born in Konoha, I just had family and friends here. I sighed, my frustration level rising. He was such a fool. I stared at him, my look pleading.

"Could you tell me why, again? I still dont believe you; just tossing my two cents in" I added impishly.

He grinned, his lips pulling back into the cutest smile I'd ever seen. I gasped silently, remembering to breathe. I pouted.

"No warning, by the way." I accused half-heartedly.

He shrugged innocently, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"So, you want to know why?" he asked me, his lips brushing against my ear.

I shivered once more, trying to hide my ear from the barrage of movement his lips were making; it simply tickled. I nodded, a bit too tired to say anything really. The angel that embraced me laughed once more, the sound like velvet and silver laced together.

"Because." he answered, planting a kiss on my head.

I frowned. That always seemed to satisfy him. I always accused him of being stupid and not having any good reason for spending his time with an ordinary like me. As if knowing my thoughts, he tugged on my pig tail with one hand.

"Stop doubting and accept; It'll make like a lot easier." He complained lightly.

Now it was my turn to laugh. My giggled came out a bit sadistic, but I knew he'd never mind it. "Easier eh? Sure sure, for you. but for me, its like finding hay in a needle stack." I said fondly.

He frowned a me half heartedly.

"Isn't finding a needle in a haystack?" he accused mildly.

I shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?"

We both grinned.


End file.
